Layla Hassan
Summary Layla Hassan (Arabic: ليلى حسن; born 1984) is a member of the Assassin Brotherhood and former employee of Abstergo Industries. Forced to leave the company in 2017 for illegally reviewing the memories of Bayek and his wife Aya, she was offered a position with the Assassins by their leader William Miles. Though initially reluctant, she became an important member of the Brotherhood, rising to the position of cell leader by 2018. That year, her exploration of the memories of the Greek mercenary Kassandra led her to the ancient First Civilization complex of Atlantis, where she received the Staff of Hermes from Kassandra. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least 10-A, possibly 9-C, higher with Aya's Hidden Blade | 9-B physically, higher with the Spear of Leonidas and Staff of Hermes Trismegistus Name: Layla Hassan, ليلى حسن Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Female Age: 33 during the events of Assassin's Creed: Origins. 34 during the events of Assassin's Creed: Odyssey Classification: Human, Assassin, former Abstergo employee Powers and Abilities: |-|Beginning of Assassin's Creed: Origins=Normal Human Characteristics, Extraordinary Genius Intellect, Limited Technological Manipulation, Hacking, Resistance to Diseases (Due to her extensive medical knowledge and check-ups) |-|End of Assassin's Creed: Origins=All previous abilities, Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Expert Acrobat, Expert Parkourer, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis and Precognition with Eagle Vision, Master Martial Artist, Pressure Point Strikes, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Resistance to Illusions, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Telekinesis, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Extreme Heat and Cold (Due to having relived the lives of Bayek and Aya via the Animus beyond normal time limits, she eventually awakened Eagle Vision, thus gaining access to all these resistances) |-|Assassin's Creed: Odyssey=All previous abilities vastly enhanced, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technological Manipulation (Could now easily use any kind of Isu technology without any problems, as seen when she interacted with the apparatuses at Atlantis), gains access to the Spear of Leonidas, eventually gains access to the Staff of Hermes and amplifies herself, even gaining access to all of Kassandra's abilities (Although this has yet to be seen), experience and knowledge, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8. As long she doesn't pass the Staff on willingly to her successors, she will still remain alive and maintain all of its abilities even after physically separating from it) Attack Potency: Human level (Is a normal human) | At least Athlete level, possibly Street level (Dispatched several of Sigma Team's operatives with only her Hidden Blade. Also relived the lives of Bayek and Aya via the Animus and awakened her Eagle Vision, which would easily maker her this strong), higher with Aya's Hidden Blade | Wall level physically (Within less than a year of training, she had easily become as strong as the people she visited in the Animus, now leading her own Assassin cell, and could essentially perform the same feats as Bayek and Kassandra. Even when going underwater with nothing but her portable Animus and clothes, she was fully confident she could even stomp hordes of sharks all by herself), higher with the Spear of Leonidas and Staff of Hermes Trismegistus Speed: Normal Human | Peak Human | Supersonic (Trained with other comparably fast Assassins), higher with the Spear of Leonidas and the Staff of Hermes Lifting Strength: Regular Human | At least Athletic Human (Can do parkour moves with ease) | At least Class 5 (Was easily moving around massive Precursor mirriors), higher with the Spear of Leonidas and the Staff of Hermes Striking Strength: Human Class | At least Athlete Class, possibly Street Class | Wall Class physically, higher with the Spear of Leonidas and the Staff of Hermes Durability: Human level | At least Athlete level, possibly Street level | Wall level physically (Not much weaker than Bayek or Kassandra. Can easily brush off extremely high falls and swim in turbulent waters) Stamina: Extremely High (Could easily spend several hours, possibly even days in the Animus before the device started rejecting her and needed its supplies refilled) initially, Infinite with the Staff of Hermes (No longer needs to eat, drink or sleep) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with her Hidden Blade | Same as before | Extended melee range, higher with melee weapons Standard Equipment: Aya's Hidden Blade (Eventually discards it for a better model), the Spear of Leonidas, the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus, her custom and portable Animus HR-8 and HR-8.5 (Both of which she created) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Was responsible for many of the modifications to the Animus, a machine designed to relive memories of a person or one's ancestor. Even invented her own portable Animus. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Often a little bit too brash, headstrong and ambitious for her own good. She will push herself to the limit while using the Animus, which poses extremely dangerous health risks. Layla will lose her immortality and instantly die once she willingly passes on the Staff to her next successor or if it is forcibly taken away from her (However, both entities will have to maintain contact with the Staff at the same time for this to happen). Key: Beginning of Assassin's Creed: Origins | End of Assassin's Creed Origins | Assassin's Creed: Odyssey Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Assassins Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Spear Users Category:Staff Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Blade Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Science Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Firearm users